Mars Vs Venus
by GoddessMari17
Summary: (Re-uploaded and edited)Girl, it's taken off the ground you know how I put it down Have you see'n stars, baby This is the big bang, so unpredictable Sex love lets see whose in control Mars vs Venus


A/N: After countless days and nights of editing and tweaking the plotline I have finally finished with the corrections of Mars Vs. Venus.

Chapter One: Arranged Marriage

"Father you can't!" Princess Nikita gathered her dress and particular ran trying to keep up with her Father. Chief Arnook stopped and looked at his eldest daughter "It is the only way we can put an end to this war." He emphasized "You and Prince Lu Ten will be married this summer." Arnook began to walk again, Nikita moved quickly and ran in front of him "Father please." She begged "I don't want to marry him, isn't there another way." Nikita tried to reason with him. Arnook knew she would be difficult, but she has been begging and pleading with him since he told her this morning. "Nikita." He placed his hands on her shoulders "As a Princess you are going to do things you don't want, but sacrifices must be made for your people." He told her, she lowered her head and closed her eyes "But why me, isn't there someone else who could marry him?" She whispered "I mean I'm glad the war will be over, but do I really have marry him just for that to happen." She looked up. He didn't know how to answer that, he wanted another way but the council already decided. The decision has been sent to the Fire Nation and preparations are being made as they speak, Arnook sighed "My daughter, my only advice for you is to endure." He said, her only reply was a nod. She felt her stomach do backflips, just the thought of marrying "him" made her sick. There were plenty of other women he could marry, but apparently she was the better candidate. There were hundreds of Noblewomen to choose from but they picked her to be his bride, why doesn't she have a say in this? It was her freedom getting snatched away she should at least be able to voice her thoughts to the people who did this to her!, no thought to ask the one who is marrying the Fire Nation scum bag what she thought about the situation.

Nikita walked through the halls and grumbled curses, yes she may look a bit insane talking to herself, but they would be talking to themselves to if they were forced to marry someone they were raised to despise. Guards opened the front entrance doors of the Palace and she walked swiftly out of them, the cold bitter air smacked her in the face. She pulled her parka tighter and slipped on her gloves, perhaps a nice long stroll could ease her trouble mind. Nikita maneuvered her way through the mess of people, her eyes would drift off to the side when she someone following her. She came to the bridge and stopped, she created a water whip and knocked the person off the bridge. She looked down and saw that it was her lover, Manu "What are you doing sneaking up on me?!" She asked in a scolding tone "I could have really hurt you." Nikita made a staircase for him, Manu slowly stood up and rubbed his bottom "My apologies Princess." He staggered up the stairs. Once he was standing next to her Nikita collapsed the stairs and the water fell into the stream underneath the bridge "You left the Palace in quite a hurry, is something wrong?" He inclined his head, he hasn't heard the news yet. Better it be her rather than him hearing it from someone gossiping, she took a deep breath and prepared herself "I am engaged." She said "To Prince Lu Ten." She waited for his reaction. Manu's expression was controlled but she could see the anger, the pure rage in his eyes. He breathed out his nose "You are being forced to marry the enemy?" He questioned "Weren't there other ways to end this war?" He said it to himself than to her. She took him by the hand and led him under the bridge. Once they were underneath it she began to speak "The council and my Father believed it to the most suitable solution." She said "I marry Lu Ten in the summer, before than I must be taught in the ways of Fire Nation Royalty." Nikita concluded.

Manu leaned against the wall and looked at the rushing water "First you are forced to marry that Fire Nation cunt, and now you have to learn how to act like them." He retorted. Nikita walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I am just as anger as you are." She whispered "But I do not have to share his bed, my body was not apart of the treaty." Nikita kissed him again. This time the kiss was longer and it had a lot more passion, Manu ran his hands over her curvy body through her thick clothes. His tongue asked for entrance and she parted her lips slightly, Nikita shivered when she felt the cold air on her bare shoulders. "Princess Nikita!" They sprang apart when they heard guards calling her, she fixed her clothes and stood up straight. Manu grabbed her hand and took her back above the bridge, "Princess." A guard rushed over to her "The Elders request an audience, please come they are waiting." He began to escort her, Nikita turned and looked at Manu. She tried to seem like nothing was going on underneath the bridge "Lieutenant Manu I must apologize for our short meeting." She said apologetically "Perhaps we can continue our conversation another time." Nikita turned and the guard escorted her back to the Palace. She wondered why the Elders, it wasn't very often the Elders called her to their chambers. As a matter of fact, they don't summon her at all.

Her ladies in waiting dressed her in more presentable clothing and fixed her hair, once they stepped away from her a guard led her to the the boat that would take her to the Elders. The sounds of the water being pushed with the paddles was blocked out by the hundreds of questions swimming around in her head, the Elders were the holders of the traditions of the Northern Water Tribe and the Advisors of the Royal Family. She nor Yue have been called upon, they only saw the Elders in important meetings, banquets, or any other celebration. This was so strange, first she gets the news of her and now this. The boat came to a stop in front of the Elders chambers, she was helped out of the tiny boat and she stood there. Her nerves were all over the place, she mustered up all the confidence and walked to main entrance. Nikita was surprise when she saw Yue sitting there in front of the others, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Elder Kuruk said, he was the oldest and the leader of the council. Nikita bowed and waited for permission to stand "Please forgive my tardiness Elders." She apologized, Kuruk motioned for her to take a seat next to Yue.

Nikita gave Yue a questioning look, Yue shrugged and looked back forward. The Princesses eyes were trained on the Elders and they remain silent, the suspense was killing them. "You must be wondering why we summoned you." Elder Nyla spoke, she was somewhat younger than the rest. Her hair wasn't completely white, "Yes, have we done something to displease you?" Nikita asked. The question was out of genuine concern. Kuruk shook his head "No, we have received word of your engagement to the Fire Nation Prince." He stepped bow from his seat and stood in front of them "Because of this, Princess Yue has been given the blessing and burden of carrying on the duties as the heir to the Northern Water Tribe." He concluded. Nikita looked at Yue and she could see the stress and worry on her face, that was same look she had when she found out that she was going to run the tribe. "Elders..." Yue trailed off for a moment "I am not sure if I am ready for that sort of responsibility." She confessed. Yue looked down at her hands, Kuruk placed a hand on her shoulder "You will be soon enough." He said "You're going to be a fine leader and you Princess Nikita, you will be a great Fire Lady. The journey for both of you will be long and difficult, and many obstacles will be thrown at you. It will be your jobs as leaders and face them, no matter how hard they maybe." He finished.

They nodded in understanding, both of them were being faced with challenges they did not want to go through with. When they left the Elders they rode back to the Palace on the same boat, Yue looked at her older sister "Nikita...I am afraid." She stammered "What if I mess up and what if I-" Yue stopped when Nikita pulled her into a hug. She honestly didn't know what to say to Yue, she asked herself the same questions when she was made heir. "You will be a fantastic leader, I know it. You don't need to doubt yourself." She said. They sat like that for a moment and they watched the sunset, it would be long time before she would be see a sunset as beautiful as this. Nikita's mind drifted off to her engagement, to the look on Manu's face when she told him about it. Manu was planning on asking Arnook for his permission to marry her, but because of the arranged marriage to Lu Ten he can't do that. A long time ago she thought she was going to marry the man that she loved, or a man that she was fond of. Her childhood dreams were shattered and now she could see nightmare coming in her direction. When they returned home they went in their ways, Nikita went to her room and shut the room. One of her ladies in waiting started the fireplace, they helped her peel off her heavy layers and they drew her bath. Her waist length dark wavy brown hair was taken down and the ornaments were placed on her vanity.

After she was done taking her bath she put on scented lotions and oils. A bed warmer was placed underneath her mattress and she climbed up into bed. Her maids bided her a goodnight and they left, she got up when they were gone. She opened her balcony and Manu came in "I thought I would freeze out there." He closed the balcony doors, Nikita went and put more coal in the fire "You are glad no one saw you, we could have gotten in trouble." She scolded. Manu shed off his coat and placed it on the armchair, he walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist "You said you we should finish our discussion at another time." He pressed her body against his "What better time to finish than now?" He kissed her heatedly. She allowed him to kiss her for a moment than she pulled away "I am sorry...but we cannot this night, I'm sorry I led you on before." She stepped away. He looked a bit disappointed but he didn't say anything on the matter, she took him over to the bed and sat down "I love you, you know that right?" She looked into his eyes "And I don't want to you to feel like I don't, but because of this I'm afraid I cannot focus on you." She choose her words carefully. Manu sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, she could feel him through his pants. He wanted her she knows he does, but she just couldn't. Earlier when she kissed him it was just her trying to ease his anger and when she said discussion Nikita actually meant for to have a talk, she hoped that he would respect her wishes.

"Please just for tonight...could you just hold me?" She asked, he nodded and they got into bed. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, just as she drifted off she felt his hand snake into her robes. Nikita quickly got up and held her robe close to her body "What are you doing?" He got up, she stepped away from him and fixed her robes. Nikita walked over to the fireplace and put more coals in the fire "Must you always try to have sex with me when we are together?" She looked at the fire "I asked you to hold not fondle!" Her voice raised a little. He shushed her and walked over to her "If the guards hear you they will tell your Father." He hissed.

"You didn't hear a word I said." Nikita fired a dirty look at him, she walked over to her vanity and sat down "I heard you." He said "Please forgive me for trying to show you some affection." Manu spat angrily. She slammed her hands down and stood up, Nikita jerked around and glared at him "I already told you I wasn't in the mood, please just for once could you please take my feelings into consideration." She began to pace "I was just given the news that I am going to marry a man I completely despise and I ask for you is to be there, I just!" Her emotions became too overwhelming. Nikita collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands, Manu tried to comfort her but she moved away from him "Just get out." She cried, he didn't listen to her he kneeled down and scooped her into his arms "I'm sorry, please stop crying." He whispered and rubbed her back. She pushed him away and stood up, Nikita turned her back to him "You don't understand, I am in a terrible state and you don't-" Her voice caught in her throat. Manu walked over to her held her from behind "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to stop this." He kissed her shoulder. She didn't want him to touch her anymore, she just wanted to be alone.

The follow week she was leaving for the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord wanted to see her before the wedding. Lu Ten wouldn't meet her until the day of the wedding, Nikita stood on the deck and looked at the people waving at them and wishing them a safe trip. Manu walked up to her and tried to speak, she raised a silencing hand and looked at him "You may make you for your mistake later." She walked away and started talking to Yue, she looked at Manu and she saw the look of rejection "Is something wrong between you two?" Yue asked. Nikita didn't answer right away, she just continued to look at the water.

"Not necessarily." She said.

To be continued


End file.
